Redemption
by Turner Page
Summary: My name's John Potter. That's right, Potter, as in Harry Potter. In fact, I'm his uncle, James Potter's brother. I've made some bad decisions, but... Well, I want to make up for it. So here's my chance.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption   
Chapter 1

I sat up in bed still breathing hard. A cold sweat was dripping off my brow. I had the dream again. The same as it had been every night since it happened. I am standing on the Potters' front yard. I look around and I see him. Voldemort. He looks around with that horrible face of his. Voldemort, looking satisfied, starts at a brisk walk toward the front door.   
"No!" I start screaming, "No no no no no..." I try to run: to try to stop him. My legs are frozen.   
"Run," says James' voice, "take him and run Lily. The only way you can help is to take Harry and go."   
"I won't leave you James," says Lily, "I can't"   
"Lily, Harry is our only chance of stopping Voldemort. Now take him and GO!"   
I watched Lily's shadow shaking as she ran into the next room. Lily took Harry in his arms and ran towards the back door; to the Portkey.   
Voldemort broke the last charm on the door and walked in to find James trying to set up a barrier.   
"Expellarimus!" James screamed. I saw a flash of red light and Voldemort's shape dodging it.   
"Avada Kedavra," says Voldemort in a calm voice. With a sickening thud, James hit the ground.   
"No," I whisper, my voice starting to crack, "no, please god no." but it was too late, he was dead. As I fall to my knees, I begin to cry more.   
"Step out of the way girl," hisses Voldemort. "You can't save him."   
"No, take me instead I'll do anything just please don't kill Harry."   
"Avada Kedavra," speaks Voldemort. In a flash of green light, she's dead too.   
I would kill him, I decided; kill him for what he did to James, for what he did to Lily. Wiping the tears from my face while more replace them I stand up, a little wobbly, and walk toward the door. A few moments later, the house explodes.   
That's when my dream ends: always at the explosion.   
I laid back down. Now tears are pouring out of my eyes like rivers of saltwater. That was fourteen years ago, I tell myself, It's time to move on. But I could have saved them. I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! But my fear of my former master stopped me.   
I stood to look out the window. The sun was beginning to show. I still hadn't stopped crying when I realized what day it was. I looked at my watch and almost fell over running to the shower.   
About ten minute later, I walked out fully dressed and ready. Today was to be the start of my new job. I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I ha begged Albus Dumbledore the moment I saw the ad in the Daily Prophet. Being a former Death Eater, I almost didn't get the job. If I hadn't turned spy for the Ministry before Voldemort's downfall I probably would be in Azkaban.   
I had been for this chance ever since I failed to save Lily and James. Plus, with the return of Voldemort, I found it even more important to watch over Young Harry. This was my chance to repay James and Lily for my failure.   
I was going to be known to my students as Professor John Rutleg. Even though it wasn't my real name, I liked it. Only Dumbledore and a few choice members of the staff would know my real name. Snape for one, also McGonagall. They would be keeping an eye on me. I guess Dumbledore gotsomewhat nervous because of what had happened last year. But I wouldn't dream of betraying Dumbledore or letting anyone use me.   
Harry could never know of our relation. He would hate me if he found out I could have saved his parents, I know it without a doubt. It's not like I don't deserve it but he wouldn't let me near him. That on top of his father's brother being a former death eater... No. He couldn't know.   
Oh by the way, my name is John Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked out the door and put a locking charm on the brass

doorknob. One could never be too careful with the return of

Voldemort. Plus with me defecting... Better safe than sorry. I had

already felt the Dark Mark burn on my arm several times during

the summer. Just a couple of days ago it had happened again

actually. Dumbledore was having Severus find me every time the

Death Eaters were summoned. Well I found out later that the

Death Eaters had attacked the ministry's main offices later that

day. I'm glad I'm not there anymore.

I walked down the front steps and out onto the street. My house

was almost as well protected as Hogwarts right now so I couldn't

apparate. As soon as I was out of range, I apparated to the

Headless Goblin for a quick breakfast. Ah.. Eggs and bacon. My

favorite foods.

When I was finished devouring as much food as I could hold, I

paid my bill and apparated to Hogsmeade Station and got on the

first train to Hogwarts. I found an empty compartment and placed

my luggage on the rack. I sat down and stared out the window. my

favorite pastime while traveling is by far thinking. I had once

almost come up with a potion that could make people dance

uncontrollably when I finally reached my destination.

When I had become comfortable and almost in my trance, a

man walked into my compartment.

"May I sit here?" he asked pointing to a seat across from me. I

grunted and with a wave of my hand, gave my permission. This

would be a short ride and I didn't much mind people sitting with

me. Though it always bothered me to sit where others were. I

always felt unwelcome.

"Are you a new teacher too?" the man asked. This question I did

not expect.

"I wasn't aware there were openings apart from Defense Against

the Dark Arts," I answered in kind of a monotone voice. I was still

recovering from this morning emotionally. 

"Oh yes, lots of teachers left this year. They didn't want to work

at Voldemort's prime target. My name's Thomas Partridge by the

way. What's yours?"

"John Po- I mean Rutleg," I said. Thomas Partridge gave me a

sort of queer look. He had brown hair and eyes and looked in his

early twenties. So that was why he took the job. He was only six or

seven at Voldemort's downfall

"Well Thomas Partridge-"

"Call me Tom"

"How about Thomas. I wouldn't feel comfortable calling

someone so young by such an informal name." He gave me look

that almost made me jump from my seat. The fire in his eyes was

one you just don't see in most people. Apparently he didn't like

being called young.

"Thomas then. What was it you were gong to ask?"

"Oh yes, what will you be teaching?" I was a bit interested in

who had left.

"Divination. I guess Professor Trelawney made a prediction of

the destruction of Hogwarts or some such poppycock and left.

Personally I think she got scared and made an excuse to leave."

"Well I certainly hope so. There's the school." I saw the top of

the astronomy tower as we went along. I decided that even for a

twenty year old he wasn't that bad. I flashed him a smile. He glared

at me. 

I looked out of my window at the ever approaching school and

my thoughts began to stray. There were many memories of my

seven years at this school but one in particular came to mind.

I was walking down the halls between charms and

transfiguration. I received a few looks of disgust from most

everyone. I never really had any friends. The ids from Hufflepuff,

Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor disliked me because I was in fact a

Slytherin. But I didn't even have Slytherin's on my side. You see, I

didn't hold to the traditions of the Dark arts in Slytherin. In fact I

had stopped most of the people in my house from doing something

pertaining to poison or murder or some such crime.

I was headboy and I liked it. I had always been ambitious and a

bit power hungry but it got me into the head boy spot. My eventual

goal was to be headmaster. Maybe even Minister of Magic.

I heard an alarm sound. McGonagall's voice sounded twenty

times as loud as usual all around the castle.

"All student fifth year and above to the entrance hall. Other

students please return to your house dormitories and wait for

further instructions from your heads of house."

I dropped everything and ran all out to the entrance hall. Down

three flights of stairs and through as many hallways as I could

count. I decided t take a short cut and leapt behind a tapestry. A

few seconds later I emerged in the entrance hall. 

It was worse than I thought. I fired stunners wildly toward the

opposing side. I dodged green flash after green flash. I went up to

the very front. No one would care if I died so I might as well be the

target. Suddenly the battle disappeared and I heard a voice.

"Why do you fight so bravely boy?" The voice had a sort of high

pitched hiss to it.

"Who are you?" I demanded

"I am the one who showed these men the way. I have shown

many the way. I give mercy, I deliver destruction. I am Lord

Voldemort."

"No! Leave me alone!" I looked around me. All I saw was fog.

"Where have you taken me?"

"Inside your mind," answered the hissing voice of the Dark

Lord.

"You," I said," you get me out of here. Let me go!" I tried to see

through the fog but my vision was totally blocked.

"I will realease you when I am done with what I am here to do."

"Then finish so I can leave you dirty piece of scum." I wasnt

going to let him get to me. No matter what. After all he was the

most evil wizard in the world. Right?

"Wrong John Potter. There is no good or evil. There is only

power and those too weak to seek it."

"How did you do that?" I asked

"In this state we can hear each other's thoughts as loudly as

words. I arranged that. You can trust me John. I see a strong thirst

for power in you. That I can give to you if you will trust me.

Dumbledore is afraid to give it to you John. He is afraid you will

become too strong and overcome him. Like I did."

"Dumbledore has done nothing to me. He has given me the

highest position of power a student can get a Hogwarts.

"Yes but will he give you more when you leave? Will he trust

you with responsibility when you have left Hogwarts? Do you

really think that Dumbledore would trust a Slytherin so readily? Of

course not. Slytherin has turned out the most dark sorcerers of all.

do you think it is because they are bad people? No! It is because

they sought more than Hogwarts. I can give you power John. Will

you accept it?"

More power than I could ever have at Hogwarts? No. The

teachers trust me here. Don't they? Power... but from Voldemort. Is

this right. Does Dumbledore really trust me? He did keep me from

punishing that person running through the halls. And I'm not

allowed to expel people. Maybe...

"Yes, you see now. Mine is the right way. Make your decision

now and fight with my followers.

"Wait just a minute. I'll decide when you let me go."

"All right. But remember my offer." 

I woke up in the hospital wing. I had been asleep for a week. I

had been hit by a spell and fell. Madame Pomphrey had thought I

was dead. No matter. I had decided. I was going to join

Voldemort's ranks as soon as I left Hogwarts.

I was a fool. I can see that now. I gave in to Voldemort's

promptings and where did it get me? very nearly a life sentence in

Azkaban. My brother dead.

I looked once again at the turrets looming overhead. I would

soon be able to stop anymore death from Voldemort. I was ready

to help Dumbledore in any way possible. I would redeem myself

with him and regain his trust.

The train slowed to a stop and I stood up. I took my luggage

down from the rack and let Thomas out of the compartment first.

We stepped off the train and walked toward Hogwarts.

Toward redemption.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

# Thomas was right. There were a lot of new teachers this year. Mostly around Thomas's age themselves. There were a few older teachers though not many. I suspected them to be a part of Dumbledore's secret society or they probably wouldn't be here either. Rubeus Hagrid had left Hogwarts for now. There was a rumor that he was on an errand for Dumbledore that was of some importance. Why Dumbledore trusted half-giants and such was beyond me. Though I'm not one to talk being a former Death Eater. In any case, Arabella Figg had taken over as The Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Remus Lupin was the new Astronomy Teacher and Mundungus Fletcher was the newest Arithmancy Teacher. Hathor Vigsen had taken over as the teacher of The Study of Ancient Runes. Where there weren't teacher jobs open, other jobs were given. Argus filch now had loads of help and almost every teacher had an assistant. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore's most trusted advisors were still here and working hard.

When I looked at all the younger teachers I wondered why I had gone for the job rumored to be cursed. Well the most important thing now is that I'm here and I can keep an eye on Harry. I hear he has a knack for getting into trouble. That will have to be stopped. I'm just glad I know the Invisibility Charm. 

I looked around my classroom and began to tidy it up a bit. A few the children who had stayed over the summer and, well, let's just say they had some fun. Apparently they had filched from Filch and gotten their hands on some toilet paper. Filched from Filch, that's clever. With a quick wave of my wand I sent the toilet paper into a nearby wastebasket where it sat for a moment and then vanished.

When I was done with the cleanup, I moved the desks to the positions I wanted them in. There was a large space up front for presentations and all the desks faced forward.

By the time I was finished, it was time for the feast. I walked out of the classroom and through the halls toward the great hall. Classroom after classroom passed by as I walked through the halls. Hidden passageways that led to secret rooms and halls. This was where I belonged; this was home. I felt safe here. I took a hidden hall and ran through all the way to the next tapestry where turned and came out in front of the great hall.

I entered the hall and a waving sea of black filled my view. The students were here and obviously ready for the feast. I earned the stares of a few of the students. I was a new teacher but which subject did I teach? There were so many. They would have to wait until the introduction for that tidbit of information. I sat down at the staff table and looked around at all the students and teachers and my eyes related on one child. There he was; my nephew, Harry Potter. 

He was talking to a few friends. One, a Weasley by the look of it, was laughing ferociously about something Harry had said and another with bushy brown hair and somewhat pale skin was giving them both a very stern look. I guess she didn't approve of whatever it was they were saying. I had given that look so many times in my years here that I just had to smile.

The sorting started and I diverted my attention to the hat. Child after child stepped forward and placed the hat on. All of them were placed in their respective houses.

When Zenith, Kramer was placed in Gryffindor the sorting was finished and the feast began. With looks of relief on their faces, the students began to eat. I saw a lot of older students look up at the staff table with confused and interested looks on their faces. I guess they couldn't get over all the new teachers.

When the students were too full to eat any more, Dumbledore stood up and took the podium. With a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, he began to give his speech.

"Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. Now that you've had you bellies filled and your heads nice an empty, we will attempt to teach you once more."

Suddenly there was a burning sensation on my arm. Voldemort was calling his servants. I looked over at Severus. His eyes were burning and a look of warning was plastered on his face. 

"As I look at all the faces that surround me, I can't help but smile. Such innocence and such mischief," he added with a look at two red-haired boys at the Gryffindor table, "But I can also see anguish, depression, and fear. All are natural considering the facts.

"As many of you know and some of you have heard, Voldemort has returned." This statement brought a cringe from many of the students. I'm sure many fears were just confirmed. "I know that to a few of you, this comes as a surprise. But I will also tell you that we plan on doing something about it. For as long as it takes, students Fourth year and above will learn the Animagus Charm. As part of your regular curriculum, all students will be taught the Patronus Charm. Many other advanced spells will become regular. This will also require an added effort from you.

"All students fifth year and above will be asked to serve as a sort of school guard. In the event of an attack, not only the teachers will be able to hold them off.

"On a lighter note, Quidditch tryouts will begin in three weeks. Mr. Filch, our school's caretaker has asked that I announce the addition of Filibuster's Fabulous No Heat Wet Start Fireworks to the list of banned-"

With a sudden gust of wind, all the candles in the great hall went out and the room was plunged into starlight. A siren began to sound loudly and McGonagall's voice could be heard all through the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All students fifth year and above to the entrance hall. Fourth year and below please go to your house dormitories quickly and calmly."

"Why go to the entrance hall?" asked a hissing voice that filled the great hall, "I like it right here."

Men in masks and hoods appeared in the doorway. Even as they were entering, teachers and older students were firing everything possible at them. McGonagall managed to turn a Death Eater or two into piglets. Bolts of green lightning took chunks out of walls and tables. I dodged three bolts thrown straight at me. I turned to see one of these masked marauders right behind me.

"Traitor. John Potter I will kill you. Avada-" I decked the Death Eater right in the side of the head. He was out cold. I looked over and saw Severus using stunning spells on the swarm of Death Eaters after him. I ran over to give him a hand.

"I don't need your help," he said to me, "Leave me be!"

"Not on your life," I replied all the while firing stunners the other way. Without warning, Severus barreled through the crowd of Death Eaters and went toward Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

Great! He left me to do this myself. I tried to go through the crowd as well. When I couldn't get through I used more drastic measures.

"Rigoro Mortis," I sent a beam of light toward the Death Eaters in front of me. They fell over frozen stiff. I ran across their bodies not caring where I stepped and went over to the Slytherin table. 

A table that had shattered had knocked out a group of younger children that had been hiding out under the table. I was soon joined by a few other teachers. Including Thomas. We fired stunners at the Death Eaters that were coming toward us. Most of the death eaters were down and I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was hunched behind a small piece of a table firing stunners with the other older students. Then, suddenly, a small boy who looked too young to be at Hogwarts was standing up trying to se what was going on. A green bolt of lightning hit him in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"DENNIS!" screamed another boy who also looked younger then he must be, "DENNIS NO DENNIS!" The boy who was screaming flung himself on the Death Eater that had killed Dennis. He pounded, kicked and scratched but he wasn't affecting the grown wizard. Just before the Death Eater was about to cast a spell on the boy, Harry hit him with a stunner.

I ran over to the boy and pulled him off the Death Eater's unconscious body. 

"Get behind those students," I said, "This won't do Dennis any good."

A cheer rang out from the students and teachers. The Death Eaters were retreating. The fallen bodies and piglets disappeared from the room and the Death Eaters ran for their lives.

The boy who had attacked the Death Eater was hunched over Dennis's dead body. He was crying. I could see his tears soaking the dead body's robes.

I ran. I lost all my sense and just ran. I blew past Severus and Dumbledore and ran toward my quarters. I ran through the hidden passages and walls not caring what I was doing. All I wanted was to be as far away from there as possible. I had witnessed and caused so much hurt already, and now it was starting all over again with no way for me to stop it.

I reached my quarters and stopped. I walked inside slowly, shaking the whole time and walked over to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my face. I was a wreck. My robes were ripped and my face was covered in tears. I had to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and began to walk toward the entrance to my room. I walked out and bumped into Severus.

"Where were you?" he screamed at me, "Disappearing after an attack like this will not look-"

"Severus," said Dumbledore approaching quickly, "leave him alone, he hasn't done anything."

"But sir! This man has-"

"Do you have hearing problems Severus? I said he has done nothing wrong."

I gave Dumbledore a queer look. It was him that had told Severus to watch me. Wasn't it?

Dumbledore turned heel and walked away. Severus who was absolutely enraged walked in the other direction. I stood there, confused as I had ever been.

I decided that there was no point to standing there and waked into my room. Dumbledore's words surrounded me with a cloud of confusion as I undressed and got ready to go to bed. I lay down and thought onward.

If he did trust me, then why did he have Severus on me like a bloodhound after a dangerous criminal? I guess Dumbledore did have a bit more sense than Severus did. After all, I had done some good things.

I closed my eyes and rifted off to sleep. The swirling cloud in my vision began to fade and revealed a picture, like a muggle movie, playing before my eyes. I couldn't move.

"Run," says James's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning disoriented. One fact I could remember was that I had failed yet again to save James and Lily. Again I had found myself outside their home in Godric's Hollow watching Voldemort kill my brother and sister-in-law. Why did i have to relive this over again? Wasn't the experience horrible enough? Why did my subconscious have to torcher me with these dreams?

Nightmares would be a better description. Nightmares of the truth. Nightmares of my cowardice. The things i cannot change forced back into my face so that I will know that they are my doing.

I pulled myself out of bed and sauntered into my bathroom. I looked up at the mirror and saw myself. My eyes were red and a steady trickle of saltwater flowed from them. I snickered. What an image, a grown man balling his eyes out in his bedroom before going to teach people how to protect themselves from evil magic. Pathetic.

I bent down and washed my face. I dried my face and tried to work my hair into something semi-tidy. If there was anything I had in common with James it was my strewn about hair. I just couldn't manage to make it stay. 

Ten minutes and three hair potions later, I finally had my hair into a satisfactory position. I couldn't look like I had just woken up. At least not on the first day. I put on my deep navy robes and walked out of my quarters.

I walked toward the Great Hall. I was almost afraid to look inside. It must be a mess after last night. I walked inside and saw... cleanliness. The tables were replaced and the pieces were gone from the floor. Someone was up late last night.

I looked around some more. I noticed I was drawing stares from some of the students so I walked up to the staff table.

Severus sent a sneer at me. I'm not sure why. He was probably still bitter about me still having a job. Not that I blame him, I'm surprised myself.

I looked out at the students again. There was Harry at the Gryffindor Table once again. He was sitting with Colin, the boy whose brother died in the attack. The friends Harry was at the banquet with were sitting across the table looking very sympathetic toward Colin.

I walked down from the staff table over to where Harry and Colin sat.

"I am John Rutleg, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I said, "May I borrow Colin for a moment?"

Colin looked up at me through tear filled eyes. He seemed a bit reluctant, like he wanted to stay with Harry and his friends. Harry also gave me a strange look.

"Colin, maybe you'd better go. Just for a few minutes," Harry said.

"Alright," squeaked Colin, "just for a few minutes." He stood up slowly and followed me out of the Great Hall. We walked into an empty classroom and I pulled up a chair for him.

"I'm sorry about your brother." I started.

"You and everyone else in this ruddy school," he answered.

"Believe it or not I know what you're going through."

"How could you?" he snapped, "Your brother wasn't murdered last night; right in front of your eyes.

"Not last night, no," I replied slowly. Colin raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My brother was murdered by Voldemort. I was there, right outside his house."

"I could have saved Dennis. I wasn't watching him like I should have been."

"No you couldn't have. The only reason you are alive is because you broke that Death Eater's wand. Don't blame yourself. I have been tormented by my brother's death for fourteen years," I said to Colin, "Please don't let this do the same to you."

"You're a hypocrite. If what happened to you is your fault, why is Dennis not mine?"

Colin was missing the point.

"It's not your fault because that Death eater ha more experience in killing than you will ever have. You were surrounded by enemies. Dennis placed himself in a position where he could be killed. That was his choice, not yours. It was not your responsibility to watch him."

Colin gave me a defiant glare. He looked at me for a few second and with venom in his voice said, "Are we done?"

"Yes we're done," I answered with a sigh. Colin walked out of the room and I was

left alone.

* **

The classes went by one at a time. When Colin came in, he sat near the back of the classroom and stared at his desk. I wanted to help him so badly. He hadn't done anything to deserve this.

Demonstrating the Patronus Charm gave me some much needed practice. I hadn't used the charm in years and was a bit rusty. My first demonstration was no less than humiliating. I sent a blue shadow out of my wand that resembled a small blob. It was semi-solid but that was only a disadvantage. It plopped on the desk and rolled over onto the floor and disappeared. At least the students were entertained.

Dumbledore informed the teachers that they too would need to acquire Animagus forms. This would require some thought on my part. What would I want to become? A tiger? A bear? Something powerful definitely. Something that could inflict damage upon my enemies.

But wasn't that what had changed my life for the worse in the first place? Wasn't it that lust for power that had made me vulnerable to Voldemort's promptings? I couldn't fall back into that state. Not ever.

About a week after the attack, I was walking down the corridor toward my first class. It was empty. None but the torches and a few mice were my company. A small owl flew in through one of the windows. It flew around a bit, then smacked into a wall. The owl fell unconscious onto the ground. I hurried over and picked up the bird. It had a note tied to its leg. I untied the note and lightly shook the bird. It awoke immediately and energetically flew out the window.

I pulled the note from my pocket. I had to read it in order to tell who it was for after all. When I opened the note, I noticed it was not written to any certain person. I read the note slowly; then quickly became interested. I paled. The note read:

I thought you told me 

they wouldn't be ready. 

I thought you said we 

could overpower them.

You were supposed to 

have disposed of 

Dumbledore before we

even arrived. Do not

fail me again or you 

will regret it. I am

watching you.

I looked at the parchment. I just stared at it. How could this be? One of the teachers was a traitor. An assassin assigned to kill Dumbledore. Who could it be? With Dumbledore gone the path to Harry would be wide open.

I would be the prime suspect. No one who knows who i am would trust me. If I were to be caught with this note...

I ran to the nearest torch and held the piece of parchment over the flame. It lit and I dropped it on the floor. The parchment burned to ash and scattered in the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Think of the happiest memory you can. The one thing that filled you with the most joy you have ever felt. Concentrate on that memory. Turn every lobe of your brain and every fiber of your should toward it."

The class listened intently to my lecture. Many scribbled notes, though most just sat taking it in.

"The Patronus Charm takes extreme concentration. You must be without distraction. The dementors thrive on happy thoughts and memories. Basically, it is what they eat. Now, does anyone know why the Patronus can protect us from the dementor? They are pure good after all. Why can't the dementor just have a nice hefty feast?"

A girl with bushy brown hair sitting next to Harry shot her hand up immediately. Ron Weasley gained a large grin on his face from the sight of it.

"Yes, Hermione," I said to her nodding my head toward her.

"A patronus is pure good as you said. Without the presence of anything sad or evil, the dementor is powerless. There must be something left to fill the place of the memory they took."

"Excellent," I replied, "Without something to take the place of the happy or good thing the dementor takes, the memory cannot be removed. So you want it to be a good one. Would anyone like to try?"

Many hands rose at this. One of them being Harry's.

"Harry, why don't you try it?" Harry and Ron both had semi-mischievous grins on their faces as Harry walked to the front of the classroom.

"All right Harry, a happy thought," I said to him. He was still grinning madly.

"Ok, got one, er, what was the spell again?"

"Expecto Patronum Harry," I replied. I stepped out of the way of Harry's wand. Though Harry didn't have the experience to produce an actual patronus, he might shoot something out of the end of his wand.

"Ok," said Harry, "Here goes. Expecto Patronum!"

A brilliant silver stag shot straight from the end of the wand. A perfect patronus as far as I could see. It galloped around the room and, in another shimmering light show, the stag disapeered in a cloud of silver smoke.

"Brilliant Harry! Absolutely brilliant!" I said so him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I've, er, had some practice," Harry replied a bit sheepishly.

"It certainly seems so!" i said, still amazed that a fifth year could do such a difficult spell, "You may take your seat now." Harry walked back to his seat at the back of the classroom and sat down.

I continued my lesson explaining more about how the patronus worked.

"I want a one meter report on my desk by next friday."

the rest of my classes went about the same for the most part with varying lengths of parchment depending on the grade level. None of the volunteer demonstrators were quite as good as Harry though. Most were blue shadows if anything at all.

I was still thinking about what my animagus form would be. Maybe something a bit smaller than what I was thinking of before. I would like to be able to fly. Perhaps a falcon or something of the sort.

***

"How immensely idiotic must you be?"

The voice of Snape blasted loudly through the door of the Teachers' Lounge.

"They didn't seem to be working very well did they?" replied another voice I did not recognize.

"When a muggle wears mosquito repellent and one mosquito bites, the repellent has not failed. If one removes the repellent, the onslaught of mosquitoes will be so great that the scratching will go on for months!"

"There is a difference between mosquito repellent and the safety of this school Professor Snape. The fact that there was a breech at all means that the charms were broken-"

"NO! The fact that there was a breech means that a spot was missed. You-Know-Who's forces have been trying to take over this school ever since the rise of the Dark Lord. You, in a stupid moronic gesture, have removed the most protective charm which, by the way, has worked for the PAST THIRTY YEARS!"

"I planned to replace the charm as soon as I had found the problem." The voice was seething with anger. Snape, however did not seem to feel his usual sneer and smooth voice appropriate for this conversation.

"YOU HAD NO AUTHORITY TO MAKE THAT CHOICE! THIS IS YOUR FIRST YEAR TEACCHING, NOT YOUR FIRST YEAR AS HEADMASTER!"

"I know that I am not headmaster, Snape, but your headmaster has done close to nothing to prevent further attack. Dennis Creevey was only the first casualty."

"No, he wasn't," I said, stepping into the room.

"Rutleg, what in the name of everything that I hold dear are you doing in here?" Snape asked, his face going a shade redder than it already was.

"I was just walking by and overheard a bit of bickering in the Teachers' Lounge."

"Did you hear..."

"Yes"

"Rutleg, if this gets out of this room, you will be held personally respons-"

"If this leaves this room, Snape, it won't be because of me."

"What do you mean about Creevey not being the first?" asked the small man that Severus had been arguing with. His hair was dark with a streak of grey across the front. his skin was deeply tanned. I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Cedric Diggory was killed with the dark Lord's own wand at the end of last year. You remember, the third task."

"Yes yes, so another was killed. What importance does that have now?"

"You also remember how he fell into You-Know-Who's hands then?"

"A portkey in the middle of the maze meant for Harry Potter, yes I know-"

"And who placed it there?"

"Well, Alastor Moody as far as I know but-"

"Wrong," said Snape, speaking up once again, "It was Bartemius Crouch Junior, disguised as Alastor."

"Precisely. The Dark Lord could not get to Harry on campus at the time of the third task meaning that Bartemius Crouch must have done some sort of sabotage during the third task. So first, you must redo whatever charm you removed and then we will begin looking in those places that Crouch visited during the task."

"There is a problem with that," said Snape, regaining his sneer, "the charm that our bungling friend Professor Titus removed was the one that physically hides the school. Now anyone can see it for what it really is."

"And that isn't a charm that can be redone easily."

"Oh dear."


End file.
